Anger Change to Forgiveness
by Dragon-cave1
Summary: What happens if House didn't run away from the police after he crashed into Cuddy's house but was kidnapped by Jack and Tritter? What will happen between House and Cuddy after the police found him and take him to Cuddy's hospital for treatment. Will this put the two back together or pull them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anger Change Into Forgiveness.

Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of the characters.

Rating:

This is my First Fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy!

This story takes place after the finale of season 7.

 **Prologue**

It has been two years since House crashed into Cuddy's house and he was still nowhere to be found. The police had tried looking for him for a year before giving up. They believed that he either became invisible or died because no security camera in the whole country even have a glimpse of him. To tell the truth, House has been kidnapped 5 days after the accident by none other than Jack Moriarty, the man who shot House in his office in front of his whole team a while back.

Chapter 1

Jack couldn't believe it. Sitting against the wall in an alleyway was none other than the "great" Gregory House. It was well over midnight and the moon was full. Jack Moriarty was walking back to his cheap apartment when he noticed a tall, skinny man with a cane slumped in an alley. He carefully walked over to see if the man was still alive. What he didn't expect was to see Greg House. House was sleeping and Jack started smiling. It wasn't a nice smile but a evil, dark smile. Jack had always wanted to get revenge on House. It didn't go well the first time but he was sure he was going to make him feel the pain he felt for so long. He pulled a cell phone and dialed his friend, Michael Tritter. "Hello?" Tritter asked. It sounded like he just woke up from sleeping. Oh yeah…it was midnight. "Hey Tritter, my man. How have you been!" "I've been good. I'd be better if no one calls me in the middle of the night." "Hey. I've got a present for you. I bet you're going to love me once you know what it is. I found Gregory House." Now Tritter was wide awake. "What did you just say!?" Jack smiled. He know Tritter also hated House." You heard right. I was wondering if you could pick us up. He's asleep right but even if he's awake, he can't do anything about it. We're at the alleyway that's 2 meters away from my apartment. Think you can be here in 10 minutes?"


	2. Chapter 2

My stories are going be short so I'll try to post more chapters. I appreciate all the reviews I am receiving.

Chapter 2 (1&half month later at hospital)

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Cuddy looked up from her paperwork to see Wilson standing in front of her desk holding two folders.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You mean you haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Wilson took a deep is starting to get impatient. After a few seconds of silence, Wilson answered her question hesitantly.

"He's here."

"Who is here, Wilson?"

"House"

"I'm sorry. Let me get this straight. You just say that Gregory House is in _my_ hospital after I specifically told that police that _I_ don't want him near _me_ or _my_ hospital!? How is he even alive? The police told me he died. If he is here I want you to call the police and arrest him immediately." Cuddy was getting angrier and angrier every second and Wilson was scared.

"He...um, he is currently in…in the ER."

"I don't f**king care where he is. He ran over my house and escaped prison." Cuddy shouted. Wilson silently open ped one of the folders and took out a piece of paper.

"I need your signature to operate this surgery" Wilson said calmly.

"And why would I sign this? I don't own house a thing. As a matter of fact, he owns me everything!"

"Cuddy" Wilson let Cuddy take a few minutes to calm down. "If House doesn't do this surgery within the next hour, he can die."

You guys are probably what happened when he was kidnapped. I am going to make flashbacks and stuff so don't worry. I have all honor classes so i have so much hw. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I appreciate reviews: positive or negative.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank **Fanhouse07** and **calianabergman** for their great reviews. Please keep writing them. I appreciate reviews from everyone.

 _Flashback begin_

House slowly and painfully woke up. Sleeping in the alleyways wasn't a good place to sleep for his injured leg. He groaned.

"I see you have awakened. Nice of you to come back to us. We were starting to get bored of waiting" Tritter announced excitedly.

'Where am I. Isn't that Michael Tritter?' House thought

"What the fuck do you want Tritter? Where the Hell am I?"

"So glad you asked my frie-"

House interrupts him.

"I am not your friend. Not even close. More like an enemy. There is no way I can have an arrogant, stupid looking man as a fr-" House was stopped with a punch to the face followed with a few kicks to his injured right leg. House had to use all his strength to bite back a yell but he couldn't keep away the groan.

"That should teach you a lesson. In case you haven't realized, you are in no place to be rude. That includes not interrupting when my associate and I are speaking. Understand?"

House didn't answer. Tritter got angry and kicks him on the sides a few times. House was sure at least one of his ribs cracked.

"I repeat. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Who's that associate or "friend" you are talking about. I can't imagine you having friends."

Tritter was getting angrier. He wants to kill House but the idea of torturing him was more exciting and he didn't want to waste his energy just because House won't answer his question. Just then he thought of a fun game.

"Oh. you want to know who my friend is, do you. OK. I'll give three tries. If you get it right, I'll let you go. If you don't, you can become my slave. By the way, each time you get it wrong, you will get a type of punishment."

"What if I am not interested in you silly, little game."

Tritter grinned, "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this. So, what is your first guess? And remember what happened the last time you didn't answer me."

House remembered. Naturally, he would like to say something sarcastic but he didn't want to have multiple broken bones or he'll have zero chance of escaping.

"Let me think for a minute. You never said there was a time limit." House said calmly then stared at the floor thinking. 'Who could it be' House thought. 'It can't be Cuddy. Even if I crashed into her house, she would kidnap me let alone team up with Tritter. Wilson: I hurt his wrist but he's too caring for this stuff. My dad died years ago. But who else do I know? It could be a patient's, who I couldn't save, family member but I save people 99% of the time.' Nothing. House couldn't think of anyone. He looked up. It didn't look good. Tritter was getting impatient. House looked down again. 5 minutes later.

"You know what" Tritter suddenly announced. "You now only have 5 minutes per guess now, and since we are both certain you don't have a single clue who it is yet, I'll start the 5-minute clock now."

5 minutes. House tried to think harder. 'It has to be someone who hates me but that's how everyone I meet thinks of me so too many possibilities.' Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on on top of his head.

"Is it Lucas. Lucas Douglas." House said, getting hopeful until he saw Tritters face. He was grinning.

"I'm afraid not. You have 2 more tries but as I promised, you are going to get punished first." He said, his smile widening as he sees House getting nervous.

"I've decided. Your punishment is going to be…"

 _Flashback End_

Back at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

Cuddy's anger was slowly fading away as she looked into Wilson's eyes. Sure House crashed into her house, but Wilson had stayed with her, comfort her in a way no one else could. She couldn't say no to the only friend she had in the hospital. She had Brenda and all her other staff members but they weren't really classified as her friend. Slowly and reluctantly she said, "I'll sign it but I want you to know that I am doing this for you, not House."

Cuddy signed it and returned it to Wilson. 2 minutes later and Wilson was still in front of her desk.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No. I understand why you're angry at House. I mean he did crash into your house but House is currently severely beaten, burned, and wounded. Are you sure you don't feel at least a little bit of sadness?"

With this, he placed the second folder he brought with him on her desk and left before Cuddy could answer any of the questions.


End file.
